


The most Magical night of our life

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Keith (Voltron), Happy Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: Lance has finally arrived at the palace. As he stared at the entrance he couldn't help but think the maybe. Would Keith, the apprentice, ask him to dance?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	The most Magical night of our life

**Author's Note:**

> YOW I am so sorry that I didn't get to upload this yesterday, my mother took my laptop and used it all day so I wasn't able to continue it TT^TT But don't worry I think I've got a fairly long one for you all to make up for it :)

Lance was nervous and lightheaded

You could tell in the way he fidgets his jacket, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles on his clothes as he walked up the stairway and the faraway look in his eyes as he takes in the castle entrance

Coran really gave his best. When the man had introduced himself as his fairy Godfather Lance didn’t know what to believe. He was too heartbroken too even protest that they weren’t real. But once the man had turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage (which resulted in the destruction of the green house, but he couldn’t bring himself to care) he thought that maybe.

Maybe he is his Fairy Godfather. His hope to even attend the ball and see Keith once more

Coran said that he indeed was there to help Lance get ready for the ball. Once everything was in place Lance had called out to Coran about his suit. Lance had expected for his father’s jacket to be repaired, for that was all he was hoping for. But Coran had other ideas. What were once tattered shirt sleeves and crinkled white cuffs was now a beautiful blue jacket embroidered with delicate snow flake like design. Shiny gossamer material was layered atop his shoulders and cuffs, adding just the right amount of sparkle. A see through cape reaching until the back of his knees; which was attached to his shoulders with fluffy white fur to hold the soft silk in place. The materials were soft, softer than anything Lance had ever worn, and comfortable, allowing easy movement for possible dancing.

And adding the comfiness of the glass shoes that rests just below his ankle, Lance might just feel like dancing till his heart’s content.

_Maybe Keith would ask me to dance?_

Lance looks around the halls eyes rooming never staying in one place.

_Maybe… Just maybe._

Lance send one final thanks to Coran as he turned his head to see a double door guarded by two servants up ahead.

He starts towards the door but suddenly his foot got caught on to something almost tripping him but was stopped by the two servants.

Lance breaths out a sigh of relief “Thank you” he says as the two servants face flushed.

Lance fixed his shoe in place, noticing how it almost fell out of his feet.

He turns once again to the door, the servants still flushed. Probably because no one has ever thanked them before Lance thought sadly as they opened the double doors.

As he walked through the doors he couldn’t help but let out a gasp, His eyes widen in awe as he took in his surroundings. He was standing on a balcony overlooking the entire ball room two curved marble staircases on either side leading down to the dance floor. The room shimmers in pale silvers, golds, blues, and reds. Chandeliers dripping rainbow crystals high above his head. Light dances across the room, glinting off every shiny surface. So taken aback from the splendour of the architecture, Lance doesn’t realized the once filled with chatter and music now has a hushed silence over it. His eyes roamed until they meet a pair of familiar violet eyes above another balcony on his left, a crown a top his head and suddenly they were gone before Lance could even bring himself to double take.

He peaks over the railings, looking down to see a sea of different colors. Hundreds of pairs of eyes blink back up at him.

Lance straightens as he walks to one of the marble staircases, his hands gliding over the cool surface.

When he reaches the mid-way point, he turns to face the crowd properly.

 _Have courage, and be kind._ The wise words of his mother guided him as he bends his waist and dips unto a bow before coming up once again, meeting the stunned eyes of the crowd.

As he descends the final flight of steps, the crowd parts for him, or rather for another figure at the other side of the room. The man is wearing a ruby-red coat with embroidering’s that Lance couldn’t make out of from the distance. In his raven black a crown sits the very same crown he saw earlier. Lance could see those violet eyes beaming at him no matter the distance.

_Keith is the Prince_

Slowly, Lance makes his way down the open path, his footsteps echoing in the silence. He looks straight ahead, focusing on one person only. They meet in the middle, standing nearly toe to toe their only difference is the inches Keith has than Lance.

“Mr. Keith,” Lance whispers, just for the two of them.

Keith’s eyes are searching, taking in Lance. Lance tries not to squirm.

“It’s you,” Keith finally says, his voice barely audible. “Isn’t it?”

Lance gave a small shrug “Just so” his voice as breathless as he feels.

Keith huffs a breath his eyes studied Lance from head to toe “Your highness” His voice was shaky, as if he wasn’t believing he was there. “If I may that is… It would give me the greatest pleasure if you would do me the honour of letting me lead you through this. The first…” His voice trailed as a flush crept up his face, for a moment forgetting how to speak

Lance’s smile widen impossibly more, coming to a thought that Keith had forgotten how to talk “Dance?” He finishes his eyebrows twitched up

Keith cleared his throat “Yes dance” He chuckles as Lance huffs a laugh as well

This time it was Lance who struggled to form words, opting to nodding, his tongue tied twisted.

A hand warps around his waist; He couldn’t help but gasp at the warmth it gives him. He wants to look down but couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes from the deep violet orbs.

Almost as if he was hypnotized into staring in them forever.

The music starts, violins and cellos mixing into a sweet melody as they begin to sway to and fro. When Keith guides them through their first turn, Lance can’t help but notice the stares. Girls are whispering behind their feathered fans, their eyes speak volumes of envy, surprise, and a little bit of longing. The men shared looks as well, their eyes roamed their figures some funny and some the same as the girls.

Lance met Keith’s eyes “They’re all looking at you” he says, his tone dripping in astonishment

“Believe me, They’re all looking at you” Keith didn’t even spare them a glance but something in his tone made Lance think or even believe that maybe they are looking at him

As Keith led them towards the next sequence Lance couldn’t help but be a little nervous. He’s never danced before (well if you called stepping on your father’s foot dancing) and he’s afraid that he might mess up this whole night

As if sensing his fear Keith whips him around again so they’re facing each other once more, His one hand is tucked behind his back, the other guiding Lance’s free hand up and down in a gentle wave, like the lazy flapping of a bird’s wing. “Don’t worry you’re doing great. Just follow your feet” He says, his voice soft and smooth like silk and Lance felt his breath hitch and give him a small nod

Lance smiles as Keith gave him a twirl and does as he’s told and followed his feet. He drags his twirled hand pausing at the side of Keith’s face as they waltzed before Keith twirled him once more, his cape flowing in the movement, before coming back in his arms his left arm replacing his right.

Lance couldn’t help but think how graceful they must look to the eyes other the others. But one glance at those deep violet eyes makes him forget his own surroundings. To Lance it was just him and Keith, a country boy and an apprentice. _Prince_ he corrected in his mind.

He didn’t realize how deep in thought he was until he accidentally tripped on his own foot, but luckily Keith was able to catch him staging it as a dip. Their faces a breath apart that Lance shivered when he felt Keith’s breathe on his skin, his bangs tickles his nose. Keith chuckles as he pulled them back unto position

Lance has never felt so…so magical in his entire life. He never thought that he would be able to even feel happiness under the care of his step family. Everything seemed so perfect, The glittering chandeliers, the soft music playing in the background, the feeling of his suit and Glass shoes giving him the most comfortable experience, the feeling of freedom on your own body, the feeling of rough but smooth to the touch calloused hands on his own, the violet eyes that looks at him as if he was the most beautiful person in the whole universe.

And that truly was what Keith is thinking as his eyes never left those sea blue orbs, his smooth hands holding onto his left arm as they waltz through the floor.

And as he twirled his partner unto his right arm he couldn’t help but think that yes. This is the person he wants to spend his life with.

As Lance twirled once more Keith catches him on his left arm’s length. And as Keith lifts both of their arms above their heads, their faces each apart and back down again Lance truly let himself free.

Lance is caught off guard when Keith gathers him in his arms, taking a waltz stance. He catches on quick enough. Placing a light hand on Keith’s shoulder, the other resting in the cup of Keith’s open palm, they step back and follow the three-four count of the string quartet.

Lance follows Keith’s lead, trusting him. He leans into each turn, looking over his left shoulder going with the flow as the music gradually increases. He closes his eyes, enjoying the dizzy feeling.

Keith spins him out; their hands on the brink of breaking, only to pull him back in again. In, out. Together for a breath and then reaching to opposite sides of the room, then coming together once more. Their hands never leave one another.

Keith guides him into the next position, Lance’s back pressed to his chest, and Keith’s left arm circled around Lance’s waist. Lance rests his left hand upon the one at his waist, the other tangling fingers with Keith’s free hand as he straightens it. Lance cranes his head unto his right side meeting Keith’s eyes, The smiled on both of their faces widening once more.

Soon Keith returned them to a waltzing position Lance’s left elbow raised up his hand resting on Keith’s shoulder while his left hand rests on his waist. Both of their right hands rest on each other as they waltzed without a care in a world.

Gasps filled the halls as they waltz on the dance floor creating a bigger dance space as the guests all took steps back as to not interrupt the couple and getting hit by them either.

Lance couldn’t help but let out a laugh as they returned to the center their steps increasing speed as the music did too. Keith lets out a laugh of his own as he once again twirled Lance on his arm.

“That’s your favourite step isn’t it” Lance says, a chuckle at the end.

Keith beamed “Couldn’t help it, you look so graceful while you turned. And your movements are so fluid, like a waterfall” Lance felt his face flush.

“Hold on,” is Keith’s only warning before Lance feels a tight grip on his waist. He puts his hands on Keith’s shoulders on instinct, jumping to help make the lift easier. Lance looks up at the ceiling, watching painted clouds swirl above their heads as Keith turns slowly on the spot. It almost feels like flying.

His feet touch the ground all too soon, Keith spinning him out once more before coming back to a waltz as the moved their feet to the other side of the dance floor as Keith held on his waist once more lifting him up higher than before as the audience gasps in awe and claps like there’s no tomorrow.

As Keith slowly brought him down, their faces closer than before, they came back unto a waltz position circling each other before Keith stuck his hand out to dip Lance.

They stared into each other’s eyes as the final violin note played.

Keith swallows thickly, blinking rapidly as if he had just awoken from a dream.

 _Maybe this is a dream_ , Lance thinks with a tinge of sadness _. But if it is_ , a small voice His voice whispers, _it’s truly a once-in-a-lifetime dream_.

That it is. And Lance was determined to relish every second of it.

Lance looks up at Keith, Bearing his teeth in a smile. He hears Keith’s breath catch, watches as Keith’s eyes dash quickly down to his lips and then back up.

Lance wants to say something, but there are honestly no words to describe this feeling. It’s too wonderful, too strange and unreal and extraordinary to try and put into words. Instead, he tilts his chin up, bumping his nose with Keith’s.

He feels Keith’s hands scrabble, slipping on the silk of his jacket. He giggles unashamedly as Keith tries not to overbalance them.

Keith straightens them both, a hand still lightly placed at the small of Lance’s back as they stood upright.

“Sorry,” Keith apologizes, his voice soft as cotton and smooth as silk.

“It’s okay,” Lance giggles, the sound of it reminds Keith of the sound of soft mornings and little bells in his music room; the feeling of comfort and coolness washes over him.

Keith gives one final strange look full of something more before pulling away. His hand disappears behind his back as he bows. Lance returns the gesture, willing his heart not to burst out of his chest. The last few notes of the song are smothered in applause. But Lance couldn’t hear it. Couldn’t hear people shouting _bravo!_ Or the familiar voices whispering, _who is he_? Because Keith is beaming at him, his smile so big his eyes are crinkling in the corners. His eyes saying a thousand words that Lance couldn’t decipher. His hair is a little ruffled, the crown a little bit sideways, and his cheeks are rosy red (from the dancing or the blushing, Lance couldn’t tell). His chest rising up and down from the dancing. Keith’s glowing with pride and… happiness, Lance realizes. He looks so happy, so carefree.

And Lance feels the same, maybe even more.

_I just danced with a prince._

_No_ , Lance corrected as he smiled at the wild young man in front of him as he held out his hand and took it _. I just danced with Keith, the apprentice_.

 _And it was the most magical night of my life_ He finishes the thought as the music starts up once again but this time they were joined by other guests

This time, unlike the soft waltzing music, the tune is livelier as their steps took a more strong turn.

They held each other on both arms as they turned like little kids on the park laughing and playing. Keith stared at Lance, his eyes closed in bliss, his lips parted as a laugh escaped his, the wind in their movement made his hair float, little beads of sweat on his forehead just seems to blend in and look like little diamonds instead. Keith didn’t think it was possible to even smile more widely or even fall more in love with this man.

_Oh I think I just could keep on swooning for him and fall in an even deeper hole and I wouldn’t even mind_

As Lance opened his eyes his saw Keith staring at him already, his face blazed in emotion as he was caught staring. Lance giggled as Keith brought him back in his arms and twirled, Lance knew that he improvised that given as the other dancers were doing something so different from theirs.

And Lance couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Come with me” Keith whispered in his ear, as they made their escape out of the loud ball room.

And as they exited the Ballroom Lance couldn’t help but think that maybe, an adventure awaits past the doors in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo wassup! Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did maybe leave a kudos and comment anything either a !!! or a :) if you don't have time or can't think of anything.


End file.
